Kirara Adashino ~B5 Audition Live~
Respuestas # Pues, el conjunto no fue nada en especial, tampoco la canción, solo me gusta y...creo que solo debo ri y cantar con lo que más me guste, como una Idol, no hay mas explicación que esa... :3 # Solo...puede que sea una pequeña cosita inservible, pero...mi apoyo es lo que más puedo brindarles, a todo el mundo, espero lo reciban con gusto n.n # La verdad hace poco debute...así que solo ese, pero, me encantaria realizar muchos más, ser más conocida y eso...seria bonito. Información general * Idol: Kirara Adashino. * Canción: Seishun wa Tabemono Desu. * Coord: Girlish Morley Coord. * Cyalume: Fantasy Time Yellow Cyalume Coord. * Extras: Idol Aura. * Código: 160617NMS ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Kirara: No puedo, encerio ;-; Dalulu: Si puedes ;-; ¡Dalulu cree en Kirara-chan! Kirara: ¿Por que me hicieron competir si ustedes son mucho mejores? TwT Koharu: Tu ya has debutado, y la verdad...queremos ver la pasión de tus Lives. Kirara: ¿Y si me caigo? ¿Y si desafino? Se reiran, y mucho ;///_///; Koharu: Dime, en tu debut, ¿Te caiste? Kirara: ...N-No... Koharu: ¿Desafinaste? Kirara: No... Koharu: ¿Y se rieron? Kirara: ...Si... Koharu: Pues adelante *Le da una palmada en la espalda* Kirara: Aizawa-senpai... Koharu: *Sonrie* Adelante. Dalulu: Animo n.n Kirara: ...¡O-Ok! ¡Ahí voy! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Meganee: Escanea tus PriTickets en la sección "MyTicket". También puedes escanear los TomoTickets de tus amigos. ¡Coord Change Start! Meganee: Un adorable conjunto azul cielo donde nos mostrara la dulzura de esta pequeña, ¡Adelante Kirara-san! Kirara: ¡Girlish Morley Coord! ¡~Kira! ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Kirara: *Parada en el escenario* E-Etto...gracias a t-todos por venir y...solo...disfruten el Live, por favor n.n...voy a...¡Voy a ser miembro de B5! Y...¡Nadie me detendra! *Sonrie* ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ *Aparece su Idol Aura* kaban ni jarari KIIHORUDAA (sharararan) osoroi no SUMAIRU yureru (sharan) RAKUGAKI darake no SHUUZU (sharararan) koubai ni hashiru no janken de shoubu shiyou (fuwari to) natsukashii kaori ni tsutsumarete (anpan) juwari omoi ga afuredasu (FURENCHI TOOSUTO) sunao ni narenai koyoubi ni tsuita ichigo JAMU amazuppai na (TOOSUTO) fushigi dane (BAGETTO) yatara mettara PARADAISU seishun wa tabemono desu!! nakunaranai you ni sukoshizutsu chigitte tabeta nanigenai PARADAISU itsuka kyou o omoidasu yo tsutaetakatta kimochi zutto kotoba ni dekinai manma ookiku fukurande aa CHAIMU ga nari owaru yo ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ Kirara: ¡Making Drama! ¡Switch on! Kirara se acerca a un parque de diversiones donde tiene miedo de subirse a unos juegos, sin embargo unas sombras la invitan a subirse a una montaña rusa, y ella les sigue con una sonrisa. Al principio teme, pero luego cobra una gran felicidad, haciendo que la montaña rusa se vuelva un arcoiris, y los carros se vuelven aviones donde todos los pasajeros y ella vuelan. Al final ella baja del carro y hace una pose con todos los niños atrás. ~ A Happy Day at the Amusement Park ~ ¡¡Cyalume Time~!! yatara mettara PARADAISU seishun wa tabemono desu!! nakunaranai you ni sukoshizutsu chigitte tabeta ������������������������������������������������������������������������������������ nanigenai PARADAISU itsuka kyou o omoidasu yo tsutaetakatta kimochi zutto kotoba ni dekinai manma ookiku fukurande aa CHAIMU ga nari owaru yo Categoría:Kirara Live Categoría:Live Categoría:TICK1 Categoría:Kirara Adashino Categoría:B5 Audition